


In Sight to Love

by voleuse



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Pretend I'm not here.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	In Sight to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Ilum but before Endor.
> 
> This was part of another fic I was working on, but it didn't quite fit. I didn't want to lose the scenes, though, but that's why this might feel a little unfinished.

He woke at the tremor that preceded their connection, a feeling that grew less disconcerting each time. The darkness of his quarters flickered and then Rey was lying near him, just a few feet away. As with their previous encounters, he couldn't see anything surrounding her--just the pallet she was lying upon and the blanket upon her. Kylo thought she was asleep at first, but then he saw her eyes shine in the faint light. 

Something like a whimper escaped her throat, but it didn't sound like fear or even surprise. He sat up and looked her over. Her hair was loose against a pillow and under the blanket her legs were askew. Her breath was rapid.

"Did you bring me here?" he whispered. He met her eyes again. "Rey?" He leaned forward and one of her hands curled, slid lower.

She was staring at him, but not with the familiar anger. She looked over his face, down his neck, to the light fabric of his shirt. "You can't really be here," she said.

He swung his legs over so he was sitting up properly. "I'm not." She shifted. He looked over the lines of her body. "But you want me here."

Her voice was low, husky. "I shouldn't." She moved as if to sit up, but stilled when he lifted a hand.

"You don't have to stop." 

"I should." Rey's exhale was slow and shaky. "You shouldn't be here," she said.

Kylo leaned forward. "Then close your eyes." They looked at each other for a second, a minute, an hour. She nodded.

She closed her eyes.

He held his breath until she began to move again. Her arm slid beneath the blanket as she bent her legs, settled her feet on the pallet. Her motions were slow and her body, sinuous. 

Kylo found himself kneeling next to her. He could almost see the outline of her hand, motion revealed as her hips began a slow roll. "Is this the first time you've thought of me, doing this?" he murmured. 

Her breath was louder, harsher, faster. She turned her face toward him; she smelled like seawater and crumbling petals.

"It could be my hands," he said. A moan escaped from Rey before she caught it. Kylo's skin tightened, and he clenched his hands into fists to keep from...something. A sleeve had slipped off her shoulder. A lock of hair fell over her face.

She had opened her eyes, he realized. Her mind was as tangled as his own. She stared at his mouth. They had the same heartbeat.

"I think of you," he said. "Next time I--"

But she interrupted his promise abruptly, her back arching and her mouth falling open. Her eyes almost shut, but they were still trained toward him.

When she settled again, she was panting. So was he. He reached forward. "Rey."

And he was alone.

***

It hadn't been so long, but Kylo wasn't surprised when he felt their connection slide back into place. He didn't turn around, but instead kept his eyes on the slick wall in front of him. Wondered if the water from his shower was striking her, or if she was breathing the steam.

He felt every drop of water as it traced down his skin. Or maybe that was her--it was difficult to differentiate sometimes. But he knew why she was here, now.

He took himself in hand. There was a gasp behind him; his lips curved. With each stroke, he pictured her stepping closer, easing her arms around his waist. Imagined her hands, so delicate, replacing his own. Her lips pressing between his shoulder blades.

Her breath was a soft echo to his own, quick and shallow and on the edge of sound. It didn't take him long, and when he was finished, he let the water cascade and cool him down, braced a hand against the wall.

When he finally turned around she was, in fact, mere inches from him. They met eyes once and then she disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Massive Attack's "[ **Angel**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbe3CQamF8k)."


End file.
